Love All Your Little Things
by Yousaydoctorisaywho
Summary: Annabeth is feeling a little down, and Percy knows just how to cheer her up.


Author's Note: Im quite new to this whole writing and posting Fanfiction and idk how to even respond to reviews but thank you to all who are reviewing! It really helps me out :) now enjoy the Percabethness.

The Little Things

Annabeth was feeling pretty depressed. No she wasn't sad; that's too small of a word. She wasn't okay, that's too big of a word. She was depressed, just nearing the edge of making it to sad- Annabeth stop thinking about it! She scolded herself, I mean the whole reason she was upset is the fact her dad won't let her over because he 'didn't want to put her step mom in danger.' As she lay on her bed, she realized what a terrible girlfriend she was being to Percy by moping around in her room. Ever since they had gotten back to camp she was avoiding him and he would just wander aimlessly. Annabeth quickly stood up from her bed and marched to the door. She wouldn't let her family issues get to her today, especially to her love life, wait stop Annabeth you're pulling an Aphrodite. She giggled (which isn't normal) and went outside but that's when she heard a soft crunch on the ground. She raised her foot and looked down to see a post it note tied to a rose. She examined the Rose first and then looked at the post it note.

"Your personality is like a rose, it's completely breath takingly beautiful, even though right now you have some thorns."

Annabeth smiled at the card and shook her head. She knew who would do this for her. As she looked ahead she saw even more items and post it notes leading to the dock. She went to the next one and saw a book and on the cover was a poorly drawn owl that had her name on it. Annabeth laughed out loud and picked up the post it note.

"You're such a nerd, and I love that about you, your an owl, wise and funny looking :P Joking love you."

Annabeth shook her head as a grin grew across he face. "Percy you idiot." She whispers.

As she went to the next one she was really confused. It was an actual ball of water and inside were two people kissing. She giggled and took the post it note laying next to it.

"I love the feeling of your lips, and the thought that Annabeth Chase is truly mine."

Annabeth blushed and picked up the ball of water and smiled fondly at the memory. As she went to the next one, she realized there was only 3 more. The first one in line was a necklace with a trident and scroll. Annabeth laughed and slipped it around her neck before reading the note.

"Even if we weren't demigods, I would still love you no matter how smart you are or how you are beautiful. Your personality makes me smile and I'm so grateful for our little infinity."

Annabeth gasped at the last line because Percy knows she cried like a baby at the Fault in our Stars. She laughed nonetheless however and continued to the second to last. It was a portrait of photos from each year they were together. She grinned at the sight of Percy looking more beat up in each photo but what really caught her attention was the last one was missing. She looked at the note then.

"For this year I didn't put a photo, because I want this year's memories to stay inside of our heads, as a secret, as something special. Let's create memories as a photo in our heads."

Annabeth shook her head as tears began falling as she neared the edge of the dock. There wasn't anything there but a note.

"I hate your last name."

Annabeth frowned at that and when she looked up Percy was floating on water on one knee with an open box.

"So will you take mine?"

Annabeth gasped and her hands flew to her mouth as tears fell. "Yes oh my god yes!" She yelled through tears.

Percy laughed and slipped the ring on and kissed her passionately. As they pulled away she saw Percy was crying slightly and laughing too.

"Percy those words, they were so touching." She whispered.

Percy blushed and laughed. "Well I would hope so, Piper helped."

Annabeth laughed and pulled him into a hug. She felt Percy breathe into her ear and say, "And I love all your little things."


End file.
